Recently, in places, such as banks, government offices, group houses, and the like, that require high security and need to centrally and intensively manage a large area, there is an increasing necessity of a video management system to prevent the occurrence of an incident such as a criminal act or a state of emergency and to verify circumstances of an incident if an incident occurs.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a schematic configuration of a video management system according to a related art.
As shown in FIG. 1, the video management system in the related art includes at least one closed-circuit television (CCTV) camera 110 installed in remote places that are required to be monitored, a video distribution apparatus 120 connected to each CCTV camera 110 in a wired manner, and a client application 130 connected to the video distribution apparatus 120 over a communication network.
The CCTV camera 110 transfers an obtained video/sound signal to the video distribution apparatus 120 through a wired cable, and the video distribution apparatus 120 transmits the received video/sound signal to the client application 130 over the communication network.
The client application 130 is connected to the video distribution apparatus 120 to perform search and playback of various types of video/sound signals stored in the video distribution apparatus 120, and controls an operation of the video distribution apparatus 120 in a remote place using various types of control signals. In addition, the client application 130 may directly request the CCTV camera 110, which the client application 130 desires to manage, for streaming and thereby receive a sound/video signal obtained by the CCTV camera 110.
However, when a different type of CCTV camera is added in the video management system of the related art, all of client applications need to be corrected since a streaming scheme is different for each company. Further, a video/audio codec used for each company is different. Therefore, unless a dedicated application is assigned for each company, the added CCTV camera may not be readily compatible with the existing CCTV cameras.
In addition, in the video management system of the related art, the client application causes the waste of bandwidth by individually requesting each CCTV camera for streaming, and when a size of a received video is not a size desired by each client application, the received video is converted to a size required in an application end whereby load occurs in the client application.
Moreover, a storage storing video signals uses a different scheme for each company, which may become a single problematic factor in unifying a system. In addition, two folds of bandwidth are used for storing video signals and thus, system resources may be wasted.